Stickers can be both fun and functional and are used by people of all ages and sexes. Children collect stickers and use them to decorate any number of items. Adults likewise use stickers to decorate items, and may also use them as labels or as a way to hold envelopes closed. There are several types of stickers that are commercially available, but it is not possible for consumers to buy personalized stickers made with the consumer's own photographs.
Index prints are available to consumers after a film is developed. These index prints contain small thumbnail images of each photographic image that appears on the film. The goal of index prints is to aid the consumer in identifying which photographs appear on which film negative. Unfortunately, the index print often gets separated from the film negatives and as such, has limited value for its intended purpose.